


"Can't I just be lucky?"

by ArtsyBakeneko



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Luck, Based on a short, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Someone give this jackal pup a hug, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBakeneko/pseuds/ArtsyBakeneko
Summary: Jack laments about his bad luck(Based on the new ZP short: "Bad Luck Jack")(One-shot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"Can't I just be lucky?"

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I own "Zoophobia" nor Jackson Wells.
> 
> Both are owned by Vivziepop

Bad Luck..

What can I say about it?

"It's a curse! A curse!"

That's what they say...

I would know, as I am cursed with it

And I never seem to find fit...

Astroids, Pianos, Monsters, I have it all...

This curse just keeps coming at me like a dodgeball...

That's not the worst part, however...

As when my friends help me out, they also get hurt...

Yet, they always tell me:

"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" or, "It's alright, really!"...

I want to believe it's real..

But I really don't know what to feel...

Is it genuine?

Is it fake?

I don't know what to make….

I even can't help but wonder:

'Am I really better off, all alone?'

I mean, if everywhere I go, I always cause some kind of a harm...

Then I'm just a bad luck charm...

I do, however, wonder to the world, have something to say:

_**"Can't I just be lucky for a day?"** _


End file.
